¡Cuidado! Vampiros en el cine
by VictoriaEvansMasen
Summary: Alice y sus maravillosas ideas, ¿que podría salir mal?
1. Chapter 1

Pov Narrador tercera persona.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor.- Repetían al mismo tiempo Emmett y Alice. Era un sábado, a las 8 de la mañana. Rosalie y Jasper, jugaban con la play station 2 de Emmett, Edward estaba en casa de Bella, observando como dormia la frágil humana. Alice y Emmett, insistían en ir al cine 3D, en Seattle, la última novedad.

-Alice y Emmett- Dijo, irritada, Esme- ¿Podrían callarse un momento?-

-Pero por favor, ¡Es la última novedad!- Argumentaba Alice.

-Ademas, sabes que si no nos llevas, no pararemos de suplicar. Y tenemos toda la eternidad para hacerlo.

-Tienen razón, Esme- Comenzó Carlisle- Es una gran oportunidad para hacer una salida familiar, además, también puede venir Bella.

-¿Qué?- Se quejó Rosalie desde el piso de arriba- Si ella va, yo no.

-Rosalie Hale, esta familia está muy desunida últimamente. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuvimos todos en la misma habitación?.

-Creo que el mes pasado- Se unió Jasper, apoyando la idea.

-¿Cine?- Pregunto Edward, entrando por la ventana, muy confuso.

-Edward, esto de entrar por las ventanas se te está haciendo costumbre- Regaño Esme.

-Vamos Edward, será divertido- Animo la más pequeña de los vampiros.

-¿De verdad, Alice? ¿Tan divertido como el aniversario de bodas de Esme y Carlisle del '75, las navidades del 2003 o el cumpleaños de Bella hace unos meses?-

Alice frunció el ceño, se relajó y respondió

-Ok, está bien, lo admito. Quizás mis ideas de diversión no son las mejores. Pero anímate, Bella solo corre el peligro de atorarse con las palomitas, o clavarse la pajilla de su bebida en el ojo. Nada grave.

-Wow, me quedo más tranquilo- Dijo su hermano, con tono sarcástico.

-¡Quiero ver que películas hay hoy!- Grito Emmett

-¡No Emmett!, ¡Yo elegiré! ¡Fue mi idea!- Grito Alice, corriendo hacia la computadora de la esquina.

-Déjame, yo llegue primero-

-No es cierto, duende- Respondía Emmett. Los dos vampiro, se empujaban y peleaban por ocupar el lugar. Pero Emmett, semejante a un oso, era más fuerte que la pequeña vampiro, quien acababa de salir despedida contra la pared, arrastrando junto con ella, una mesita de café y un par de cuadros.

-Diablos, Emmett, ¡mira lo que lograste!- Se quejó, al ver que uno de esos cuadros atravesaba su brazo, y otro colgaba de su cuello.

-Mary Alice Brandom Cullen y Emmett McCarty Cullen- Grito Esme. Esto era una mala señal, Esme nunca gritaba- Dejen de comportarse como niños de 5 años y pónganse de acuerdo.-

-Tengo una idea-Propuso Rosalie, ayudando a su hermana a quitarse de encima los cuadros, reducidos a retazos de papel.- Dejémoslo al azar, si sale cara es Alice y si sale Cruz es Emmett-Alice sonrió luego de revisar el futuro.

-Oh, no es justo- Se quejó Emmett- Solo di quien gano.

-Gane yo- Canturreo la vampiresa.

-¿Es eso cierto, Edward?- Pregunto Carlisle.

-Sí, ella gano. Pero desearan lo contrario al saber qué es lo que elegirá-

-¡Veremos "Anochecer", la película de vampiros, de la saga "Mediodía"!, ¡En 3D!- Grito emocionada Alice, bailando y festejando.

-¡SI!- Grito Rosalie festejando.

-¡No!- Se quejaron Edward, Emmett y Jasper.

-Son las nueve, Bella despertara en diez minutos, Edward, ve a avisarle.-

Edward solo gruño. Él sabía muy bien el desastre que causarían una familia de vampiros y una aterrorizada humana, en el cine.


	2. Sobre piratas y compañía

Pov Narrador de tercera persona

-¿Anochecer? ¿La película de vampiros?- Pregunto Bella. En la casa de los Cullen.

-Sí, ya sabes, la historia de amor entre Edmund y Becca, con el hombre lobo Jacobo. La saga "mediodía", la nueva película será en 3D- Respondió animadamente Alice.

-¿Y Rosalie?- Dijo Emmett, buscando a su esposa.

-¡Aquí estoy!- Grito Rose, entrando por la ventana con unas cajas-

-¿Saben?, Creo que esto de entrar por las ventanas es cosa de familia- Susurro Bella.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?- Volvió a preguntar, pero con más interés.

-Son las camisetas de TEAM EDMUND- Contesto Alice, luchando contra la cinta doble que sellaba las cajas.- Obviamente, estamos del lado del vampiro.

-A mí siempre me callo bien Becca- Dijo Bella- No sé, me hace a acordar a alguien.

-Sí, Edmund también, pero en fin, debe ser nuestra imaginación.-

Del otro lado de la sala, Edward las miraba incrédulo.

-¿Qué pasa, Eddie?- Dijo, corriendo hacia él, Emmett.

-Acusaría al director de las películas de plagio si no fuésemos vampiros.

-¿Acusar de qué?-

-¿No ves el claro plagio? Un vampiro, una humana, un licántropo, triángulo amoroso, un amor prohibido ¿A qué te recuerda eso?-

-A nada que conozca, Eddie, debe ser tu imaginación- Dijo Emmett, tan seguro que se reía

-Sabes que, no tiene caso.- Edward se rindió.

-No puedo creer que Alice nos obligue a ver esta película de segunda-

-¿De segunda?- Rio Rosalie- Recaudaron millones. Además, las entradas se agotaron diez minutos después de que encargamos las nuestras, cualquier persona con vida social moriría por ver esta película. En ese momento, Jasper tuvo una idea.

-Edward, hermano ¿me prestas tu videocámara?-

-Para que la necesitas-

-¿No oíste?, Rose acaba de decir que recaudaron millones. Imagínate, grabo la película, la copio y luego la vendo por internet.

-¿Piensas hacer copias piratas?- Rió Emmett- ¿Sabes que eso es ilegal?

-No será algo ilegal, solo… ayudare a los fanáticos a ser más felices- Se excusó Jasper. Y sin más que decir, corrió escaleras arriba, en busca de la cámara.

En la otra habitación, se escuchaban ruidos. Edward y Emmett corrieron a ver que sucedía, y la escena que presenciaron, los dejo en el suelo de la risa.

Bella luchaba por sacarse una camiseta del TEAM EDMUND, que se había atorado en su cuello. No podía ver nada, y giraba por toda la habitación chocandoce los muebles. Alice intentaba ayudarla, pero no podía dejar de reír. Rosalie, ella ya estaba en el suelo, al igual que Emmett y que Edward, sin poder parar de reir.

-No, espera Bella- Decia Alice, riendo antes de cada palabra- Déjame ayudarte, quédate quieta-

-Oh, no- Dijo Edward, parando de reir- La camiseta se atoro, Alice, yo la tengo, tu tira de la camiseta-

-ok- Acto seguido, la pequeña tomo la camiseta y comenzó a tironear- 1,2,3 No sale… 1,2,3 vamos Bella, 1,2,3 la fuerza fue tal, que Alice quedo con la cabeza debajo de la cama y las piernas hacia el techo, a unos 3 metros y medio de donde se encontraban Edward y Bella, quien estaba aliviad de poder respirar.

-La tengo- Dijo Alice, alzando un brazo. Salió toda despeinada y sin un zapato.- Tengo la camiseta.

Rosalie y Emmett no podían dejar de reir, parecía que (metafóricamente) morirían.

-Creo que era un talle más- Dijo la pequeña vampiro, haciendo una mueca.

Emmett se levantó de pronto y dijo.- ¡Tengo una idea!-.

-¿Qué pasa, Emmett?- Pregunto Rose, recobrando la compostura y arreglando su cabello.

-Luego les cuento- La maravillosa idea de Emmett, consistía en molestar. Se pasaría toda la película molestando a las personas adelante de él. Tiraría palomitas, arrojaría cosas, tosería muy fuerte, todas cosas molestas.

Y si ustedes, lectores, aún tiene dudas sobre qué pasaría si en el cine se juntan una vampira obsesiva (Alice), un molesto vampiro (Emmett), un protestante (Edward), una vampira peleadora del TEAM EDMUND (Rosalie) ,una aterrorizada humana (Bella), un vampiro pirata (Jasper) y unos irritados padres (Carlisle y Esme), todo en 3D, no se pueden perder el próximo capítulo.


	3. Mala idea

La película comenzó y Carlisle aún no llegaba. Alice gritaba, cada 10 minutos:

-¡SII!, ¡VAAMOSS!, ¡BUENISIMOO!- y levantaba los puños hacia el techo.

-Callen a la loca- Respondían algunos, o - Shhh- simplemente.

Esme se preocupaba, pero apago su celular, al contrario de Emmett, quien estaba cambiando de tono, y dejaba sonar su celular a cada rato. Rosalie también gritaba: -¡TEAM EDMUND!- y pateaba el asiento de la chica, TEAM JACOBO, delante de ella. Edward se quejaba a cada rato, en un tono lo suficientemente alto como para que la gente pida silencio. El colmo, para él, llego, cuando Edmund le componía una canción a Becca, llamada "La nana de Becca".

-¡PLAGIO!- Grito.

-Shhh- Respondieron.

-¡WOO, SIII!-Seguía gritando Alice.

El plan de Emmett ya había comenzado.

Primero, al pararse para ir al baño, "accidentalmente", tiro las palomitas sobre las personas de adelante.

-Los ciento- Se disculpó, así nomás.

Luego, comenzó a toser. Parecía que tenía un ataque cardiaco. Las personas de atrás lo miraban con asco. Los demás intentaban ignorarlo, pero era imposible.

Más tarde, en momentos "dramáticos" (según Rosalie) se reía, como de la nada. Pero no una risita, sino ataques de risa, y, de paso, se las arregló para también tirarle la bebida al de atrás.

El colmo de él, llego cuando Edmund decía algo importante. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, con la canción "BEST OF BOTH WORLDS", de Hannah Montana (una alarma, en realidad). Emmett "atendió" luego de que la canción terminara.

-HOLA- Grito.-SI, NO ESTOY HACIENDO NADA IMPORTANTE- Continúo hablando, y caminando por toda la fila a su lado. - ¡NOO! ¿DE VERDAD?-Seguía riendo. Algunas personas comenzaron a quejarse. Emmett, descaradamente, les dijo:

-Señores, intento hablar ¿Podrían callarse?- Se quejó. Una persona, muy enojada (Alice) le lanzo con un plato de nachos. El los desvió, golpeando a una anciana de varia filas adelante. La mujer se levantó, miro a Emmett y le dijo:

-¿Así que quieres pelear?- Le grito al vampiro, luego lo comenzó a perseguir, agitando su bolso.

Resultado, Emmett y la anciana fueron hechados del cine. Los demás Cullens recibieron una advertencia, al notar que Alice seguía gritando y que Rosalie comenzaba a insultarse con la chica del TEAM JACOBO.

Llego el intervalo. Al parecer, algunas personas querían advertir a los Cullen, pero al verlos, decidieron dejar todo así.

-FUE GENIAL, FANTASTICO ¿VIEON CUANDO EDMUND DEJA A BECCA?, ¡ESTO ES LO MEJOR!- Repetía, una y otra vez, Alice.

Rosalie y la chica, volvían al rodar por el suelo, peleándose. Esme llamo a seguridad. Este las separo, pero Rose insulto al oficial y comenzó a gritar como histérica. La parte fea llego, cuando a Jasper se le cayó de su chaqueta, la cámara, con media película grabada.

-Señora Cullen-, se dirigió a Esme - Me temo que tendré que levarme a sus hijos, la señorita por causar estragos, el señor por hacer copias ilegales, y a su otro hijo por golpear a una anciana. Por cierto, si no calma a la pequeña y al Sr. Quejas, me los llevo también.- Advirtio.

Esme se quedó boquiabierta, Alice se encogió en su lugar y Edward gruño por lo bajo. En ese momento, llego Carlisle.

La película se reanudo, Alice volvió a gritar. Edward se siguió quejando y Bella estaba al borde de un desmallo.

-No me siento bien- Mascullo.

Edward le dio toda su atención, descubriendo que esta tenía fiebre.

-Bella, estas ardiendo ¿Qué comiste?-

-Alice intento cocinar brownies, y me los dio para probar. Creí que estaban bien- Parecia que apenas podía respirar.

-¿Alice que ingredientes usaste?- Pregunto Edward, casi histérico.

Alice, sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla, respondió - Eh, chocolate, harina, avellanas, etc. Ahora cállate, Edward-

-Te llevare al hospital- Anuncio, preocupado, Edward.

Solo quedaban Carlisle, Esme y Alice.

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡VAMOOOOOS EDMUND!- Grito, bailando, Alice.

Muchas personas, enojadas, se pararon también y comenzaron a lanzarle comida, bebidas, y alguien le tiro con un bolso. La vampiro no tuvo más opción que correr. Carlisle y Esme se miraron, se encogieron de hombros y siguieron mirando la pelicula.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00 1 HORA Y MEDIA 

-Vamos por los chicos, Esme- Sugirió Carlisle.- Edward llamo, al parecer, Bella tiene alergia a las avellanas, pero ella está mejor. Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett aun están en la comisaria, hay que ir a por ellos.

-¿Y Alice?- Dijo Esme. En ese mismo momento, Alice llegaba corriendo, toda mojada, con ramas en el pelo, toda su ropa llena de palomitas, le faltaba un zapatos, su camisa tenia manchas de bebida y su cabello estaba lleno de queso para nachos.

-Dios mío, Alice ¿qué paso?- Pregunto Carlisle, horrorizado.

-Una turba de gente furiosa me persiguió y lanzaron palomitas, bebidas y un plato de nachos con queso contra mi cabello. Cuando los perdí, corrí hasta Forks. Caí en el lago y volviendo, me choque contra cinco árboles, dos venados y un mapache rabioso- Esto último, lo dijo mostrando su pierna, de donde aún colgaba un pequeño mapache lleno de rabia. Alice se sacudió, y el mapache huyo.

-Vamos por los demás- Dijo Esme, suspirando.

Al llegar a la comisaria, el panorama no era mucho más prometedor. Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett, esperaban detrás de una celda. Este último, tocaba una armónica como en las películas. Rosalie lo miro, tomo el instrumento musical, lo partió en dos y luego se lo devolvió.

-¡Al fin llegan!- Exclamo Jasper, tomando los barrotes de la celda teatralmente- ¡Sácame de aquí, Alice! ¡Enloqueceré!.

-Sres. Cullen- Aviso el oficial- Emmett y Rosalie quedan libres por no tener antecedentes, pero su otro hijo, Jasper, deberá pagar una multa de $500 por filmar ilegalmente una película. Eso, y saldrá bajo palabra. Carlisle pago, Jasper debió firmar unos papeles y luego se fueron en paz… pero no por mucho. Mientras Esme reprendía a sus hijos, Carlisle noto que en su auto había un papel. Era una multa.

-Carlisle, creo que no notamos el cartel de "PROHIBIDO ESTACIONAR"…-Susurro Alice. El vampiro rubio no hablo, pero parecía que explotaría en cualquier segundo. En el auto, nadie hablaba. Hasta que Alice grito.

-¿Qué sucede?- Se alarmo Emmett.

-Ya hay fecha para la próxima película de la saga "Mediodía"…- Anuncio

-Alice, ¡CALLATE!- Respondieron los demás.

Resultado: Si juntas a 7 vampiros y una humana en el cine, tres quedaran demorados en la comisaria, una con un mapache rabioso en su pierna, la humana internada por alergia a un desastroso experimento y otro con una multa. En resumen, vampiros en el cine, es una mala idea.


End file.
